groove_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Groove High(2002 Series)
Groove High is a 2D animated television series. the series is based on the idea by Jean de Loriol. Plot the adventures of Zoe, a human founding raised by wolves, and her best friends fatherly little boy Tom and playful girl Vic They lived in Main Street where many dangers lurk, Such as the mighty Bengal kite Chili. The inquisitive Zoe often gets herself into trouble and can't resist helping teens in danger or solving other problems. Characters Main Cast Zoe Myer - Tracey Ullman Tom Mason - Jimmy Hibbert Other Characters Baz Trobatori - Aaron Albertus Vic Benson - Grey DeLisle Lena Michelle Fayot - Lucy Liu Lex Turtletaub - Theo Stevenson Sasha Turtletaub - Teresa Gallagher Coco Clarington - Emma Tate Duke Kincaid - Sam Gold Iris Berens - Sally Struthers Miss Singleton - Tara Strong Dr. Khan - Dan Castellaneta Scoot(Zoe's cat) - David Freedman Episode list Season one # Man Trap - January 6, 2002 # Wild Black Noses - January 13, 2002 # Itchy Twitchy Zoe! - January 20, 2002 # The Race - January 27, 2002 # Tornado King - February 3, 2002 # Sleeping Python - February 10, 2002 # Treasure of Cold Lair - February 17, 2002 # Legend of the Giant Christmas - February 24, 2002 # Banked Out - March 3, 2002 # Space Flight - March 10, 2002 # Zoe's Drum - March 17, 2002 # Who is the Bravest? - March 24, 2002 # The Old Master - March 31, 2002 # Tom's Card Rescue - April 7, 2002 # The Shadow Chain - April 14, 2002 # Blood Brothers - April 21, 2002 # Survival of the Fittest - April 28, 2002 # The Day the Move Shook - May 5, 2002 # The Groove Tour - May 12, 2002 # Sewing Bite - May 19, 2002 # The Bridge - May 26, 2002 # Baz's Nasty Trick - June 2, 2002 # The Football Star - June 9, 2002 # Is that you Zoe? - June 16, 2002 # The Rubber Slipper - June 23, 2002 # The Locker's Gate - June 30, 2002 # Kiss - July 7, 2002 # Save The Poppi - July 14, 2002 # Queen Lena - July 21, 2002 # The Moving Experience - July 28, 2002 # Lucky Tree - August 4, 2002 # Snowman On The Loose - August 11, 2002 # Plastic Presents - August 18, 2002 # Human After All - August 25, 2002 # Women Business - September 1, 2002 # Two For The Price Of One - September 8, 2002 # Sasha And The Mountain Fire - September 15, 2002 # The Best Friend - September 22, 2002 # The Frog's Secret - September 29, 2002 # Zoe's Number One Fan - October 6, 2002 # The Wrong Beach - October 13, 2002 # Zoe The Artist - October 20, 2002 # Day Of The Babysitter - October 27, 2002 # Small Is Beautiful - November 3, 2002 # The Hat Of The Matter - November 10, 2002 # A Real Derby - November 17, 2002 # Trapped - November 24, 2002 # Vic In The Museum - December 1, 2002 # Missing Bear - December 8, 2002 # Best In Match - December 15, 2002 # The Monster Of The Cold Lair - December 22, 2002 # Duke The Queen - December 29, 2002 Season two # Fright The Racket - January 4, 2003 # The Bare Facts - January 11, 2003 # Zoe's Cub - January 18, 2003 # Zoe's Egg - January 25, 2003 # Journey To The Centre Of Ghost - February 1, 2003 # Zoe The Thief - February 8, 2003 # Show Me The Escape - February 15, 2003 # Come Wild With Me - February 22, 2003 # Truth Or Dare - February 29, 2003 # Banzai Beasts - March 7, 2003 # Who's Laughing Now - March 14, 2003 # Home Wreckers - March 21, 2003 # The Sun Dance - March 26, 2003 # Kitty Kat Khan - April 4, 2003 # SOS Cleans - April 11, 2003 # Zoe And The Samber Deer - April 18, 2003 # Lex In Wolf's Clothing - April 25, 2003 # Dentist Trouble - May 2, 2003 # Girl In Distress - May 9, 2003 # Blind as a Cup - May 16, 2003 # The Vic's Hiccups - May 23, 2003 # The Groove Champion - May 30, 2003 # The Bowfinger Call - June 6, 2003 # Birthday Genie - June 13, 2003 # Team Work - June 20, 2003 # Birds of a Feather - June 27, 2003 # Temple of the Wolf - July 4, 2003 # Zoe Gets Help - July 11, 2003 # Stranded - July 18, 2003 # Wake Up - July 25, 2003 # Child's Play - August 1, 2003 # A Shot in the Dark - August 8, 2003 # The Legend of Angie - August 15, 2003 # Fly Away - August 22, 2003 # A Golf for Trouble - August 29, 2003 # The Voice of Power - September 5, 2003 # Reaching for the Sky - September 12, 2003 # The Invisible Maid Cub - September 19, 2003 # The Howling Moon - September 26, 2003 # Bunny Game - October 3, 2003 # Pain Fall - October 10, 2003 # Thick Scout - October 17, 2003 # Missing Baz - October 24, 2003 # Beach Therapy - October 31, 2003 # Coco The Hunter - November 7, 2003 # Most Beautiful Girl - November 14, 2003 # Footprints - November 21, 2003 # Super Girl - November 28, 2003 # Groovewise - December 5, 2003 # Grudge Life - December 12, 2003 # The Broken Baton - December 19, 2003 # Rusty On The Run - December 26, 2003